This invention relates to play and facilitating uniform group mobility, specifically through the use of a toy.
The possibility that a child might wander from a group of their peers, although supervised, exists universally. There has therefore been an ongoing concern as to how to manage groups of young mobile children. This is especially a concern to preschool and day care center personnel during any excursion, whether inside or outside of their facilities. The wandering behavior is generally the result of not being sufficiently stimulated by the task at hand and something else sparks the child""s attention. Traditionally, the approach to managing the problem has focused on hardware-based methods and materials. Attempts to control children have involved the use of tethers, buckles, rings and poles. These items have been arranged in a manner to impart directional control through harnesses or safety line systems, e.g. as described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,563,981. Although these measures exist, they are not fully utilized by the populations they are intended to serve. There are many reasons for this lack of use. For example, the nature of such devices can contribute to injuries related to entanglement, pinching, pulling, jarring and tripping. Further, the appearance or mechanics of such devices tends to be perceived as leash-like as in controlling animals. Additionally known devices have been complex, often requiring technically or physically cumbersome set-up or operation. Such known devices may also readily malfunction or become misplaced. As a further disadvantage, small children often do not initially cooperate with a foreign-looking apparatus.
In accordance with the invention, a playful experience and purposeful way of arranging and maintaining a group of mobile persons in a single-file fashion is therefore provided. Notably, a cohesive group is formed having a common goal to make the invention move or pretend that it is alive. The users are afforded an opportunity to role-play and maximize their imagination as it relates to the identity of the toy. The individuals experience a sense of belonging and achievement. Teamwork is introduced as the group physically moves the toy altogether. Learning to share and decision-making opportunities become available through specific features of the toy. There are socialization benefits. Young and old alike can play together with the toy. Unlike known devices, the group walking toy of the invention is a toy first and foremost. By nature of being a group toy, it serves as a method of grouping individuals in a single-file to move the toy. Unlike the prior art, the group walking toy does not employ tethers, rings, buckles or coils as in harnesses or safety line systems. Materials utilized in the invention are believed to be more acceptable from a safety standpoint. The toy provides better protection against bruises and abrasions than known devices if an unpredictable stumble were to occur. Also, the invention has recognizable qualities that naturally entice the users and do not prompt apprehension or uncooperativeness. Parents and daycare center personnel would view the group walking toy of the invention favorably without any preconceived notions of animal-like control. Additionally, because of the uncomplicated set-up and operation of the invention, day care and preschool staff would find the group walking toy desirable. Further, the invention can be played with as it rests on the floor without the need for close adult supervision. Furthermore, the group walking toy of the invention has the capacity to keep the users delighted over time by offering a feature to convert the identity or personality of the invention. Therefore, the toy remains popular over time. Toy features that prolong the interest and participation of preschoolers are in demand. Additionally, when an adult supervisor walks with the group, near the perimeter of the toy, they do not necessarily appear to be an authority but one engaged in the fun as well. Additionally, the invention can easily lend itself to be useful as a theatrical prop for elementary-level school plays. The group walking toy of the invention, in addition to school settings, can be utilized within children""s camp settings, birthday parties, family reunions or other community events such as fairs and fund-raisers. The toy is relatively simple and could be easily mass-produced. The invention is durable and requires minimal service requirements. Other objects and advantages will become apparent from the ensuing specification and drawings.
More particularly, the invention is a mobile toy having a plurality of compartments for containing persons. At least some of the compartments are sized to contain a walking child. Each compartment is defined by a sidewall structure having a side opening for ingress and egress and each of the compartments is open at a top and at a bottom. The toy is further provided with means for suggesting an identity that stimulates a child""s interest and includes structure for utilizing walking energy of persons within the compartments to cause the toy to move.